


The Possibility of Peter

by rei_c



Series: Stiles Stilinski: Vongola Sky [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Sky Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: Xanxus reminds Stiles of a promise made in Beacon Hills, then offers a possible solution. Stiles is -- conflicted.





	The Possibility of Peter

"She'd be more useful with an active flame," Lussuria murmurs. 

"I'm not forcing her flame to go active just to suit me, Luss, you know that," Stiles replies. They, along with Xanxus and the rest of his officers, are watching Erica run through the obstacle course that Xanxus and Mammon set up for the Varia hanging around their headquarters over the weekend; she's slower than the Varia who've already run the gamut but she's making good progress even without a flame. "We're both content with the way things are." 

Lussuria hums, scritches nails over Stiles' scalp. Stiles' hair has been growing out but somehow Xanxus' sun knows just where to reach through and scratch to have Stiles' flame nearly purring with the sensation. "You might be," Lussuria finally says, "and she might be, but you know that Nono isn't." 

Stiles scoffs. "Nono's approval doesn't mean much to me," he says, "and you know that. Besides, the longer Erica stays latent, the better the odds I bond an active cloud as well. He's all but salivating at the thought." 

"He would be if you were looking for another cloud," Xanxus says, on Stiles' other side, "or any guardians at all -- after all, Verde came to _you_. You did promise you would search out potentials during your time here." 

Stiles bares his teeth but Xanxus isn't wrong. It's just that -- it's an issue of trust, mostly. With Erica, Stiles knew her, watched her suffer for years with her epilepsy and then go a bit mad with the power of the wolf, saw her strung up in the fucking Argent's basement and watch as his flame activated and he set a whole houseful of people on fire, felt the anguish inside of her when he rejected their bond and then the bone-deep relief and joy when he finally accepted. He _knows_ Erica, and while the same cannot at all be said for Verde, Stiles thinks he understands the lightning. The two of them bargained in good faith and twined their flames together, an act that, itself, requires a great deal of faith. Stiles knows what Verde expects, and vice versa, and there's a certain amount of comfort in being up-front like that, in knowing what's expected of him as both Decimo and bondmate. 

But others? Stiles isn't about to bond with someone he doesn't know and doesn't have any trust in, and that kind of confidence isn't something that can develop over a handful of weekends when he's more focused on learning and training than networking and making connections. He doesn't want to rush a guardian bond and learn, later, than his bondmate is like Scott or his father, even though he knows, intellectually, that having a bond -- a real bond, a tangible bond -- would stop things like his father's neglect or Scott's broken promises from happening. 

Stiles lets out a sigh. "I'll flare at lunch, okay?" he offers. "And -- is there someone you think I should consider?" 

Xanxus takes a moment to respond. "Peter's doing well," he says, and stops there, though Belphegor leans across Xanxus to look at Stiles. He makes sure he has Stiles' attention before nodding, once, firmly.

"He's sufficiently bloodthirsty," Belphegor says, "for a mist." 

Peter fucking Hale -- who somehow activated a mist flame three days after Coyote kicked him out of Vongola headquarters and over to the Varia. Stiles wasn't at all surprised when he heard, though he is a little taken aback at Xanxus' clear, if unspoken, advice, and Belphegor's endorsement. "Peter Hale will always land on his feet," Stiles eventually says. He sees Xanxus and Lussuria exchange a glance, rolls his eyes. "Out with it," Stiles says. "What." 

"Peter said you killed him," Lussuria says. "Improvised Molotov cocktail. He sounded impressed. Felt it, too. Why wouldn't you bond with him?" 

_Derek_ , Stiles almost says, then _I don't trust him_ , because he's never really given Peter a chance, has he? All he knows is what Peter did, half-insane with broken bonds and an alpha spark he never tamed, drunk on vengeance and delirious with pain, both physical and emotional. If Stiles was really honest, he'd admit that he doesn't trust Peter because they're too much alike, and how much can Stiles trust someone like himself? 

"The bond would serve as a guarantee," Xanxus says, as if he's following the train of Stiles' thought. 

"Pack bonds didn't," Stiles replies without thinking. 

Peter clears his throat; Stiles flinches, not because he didn't know Peter was there -- Peter's flame is very distinct, unique, and he wasn't hiding when he approached -- but because he didn't want Peter to hear him and had assumed Mammon had put up a mist-ward to silence their conversation from others. 

"The bonds were already broken," Peter says, mildly. "I assume when Derek and Laura left Beacon Hills."

Stiles feels Peter's flame reaching out, poking and prodding at him, and he watches Erica finish the obstacle course before he turns to meet Peter's eyes. Stiles tilts his head, asks, "You would be willing to bond with me? Knowing what that would mean -- you'd accept it?" 

Peter's lips part in a hint of a smile. His fangs glint. "I stand by what I've said before." Before, in the Vongola dungeons. Before, when Stiles was the only thing standing between Scott and his alpha. Before, in the garage that night, with Stiles' wrist in his hand, raised almost to Peter's fangs, staring at each other, silence all around them. Stiles had a choice, then, and he said no. He has a choice now, and while the factors in consideration are different, the end result will not be: Peter and Stiles, bound together. 

His bond with Erica pulses as she comes up behind him, puts her hands on his shoulders. They've talked about the possibility of Peter before, of the difficulties having him would present with the pack, but Erica's content to leave the decision to Stiles, happy either way with what he decides, and Verde's already agreed that Peter's good enough. 

"No doubt you've heard about Verde," Stiles says. "The lightning Arcobaleno and I have formed a guardian bond, and he's committed to moving his labs to be near me, both here and in Beacon Hills. Could you work with him?" 

"Mammon's told me a lot about the other Arcobaleno," Peter says, nodding his head in Mammon's direction without moving his gaze from Stiles'. "He sounds interesting. I'm sure we'd be able to find common ground."

Stiles narrows his eyes, says, bluntly, "He wants Lydia. I agreed." 

Peter's grin widens. "An interesting negotiating tactic," he finally says. "I think he'll be pleased with her. She's very -- sweet." 

Erica snorts; Stiles elbows her, gently, though he completely agrees with her. 'Sweet' and 'Lydia' do not go together at all -- though Peter was probably talking about the taste of her blood when he bit her. He's read that the fae and their descendents, no matter how distant, all taste much better to eat and drink than other humans. 

Stiles looks at Peter, really _looks_ , and turns away Peter's seeking flame with more force than is strictly required. "I don't want you because you think you owe me," Stiles tells Peter. "And I don't need a mist that's more interested in power than in what's good for the famiglia." He pauses, leans back a little into Erica, thinks over his options for ten seconds, thirty, a minute, two. "Come back to headquarters with us tomorrow," Stiles eventually says. "Stay with us. Prove that my trust won't be misplaced. Then I'll consider it." 

"As you will it," Peter says, eyes flashing 'wolf blue, smile hungry and carved full of danger. He inclines his head, adds, "Decimo," and then drops his eyes to the floor, tilting his head to one side and baring his neck. 

Pressed as close to Erica as he is, Stiles feels her breath catch, hears her heart skip a beat, as Peter acknowledges Stiles as his _alpha_. The offered pack bond, in combination with the way Peter's flame is _still_ reaching out, makes Stiles' teeth itch as he eyes that stretch of neck. A sky could be considered a type of alpha, fair enough, especially with the Vongola as his pseudo-pack, and Stiles' flame is strong enough to compete with any alpha spark he comes across, but he's not a 'wolf, he's still _human_ , and there's no explaining why he wants to bite down and claim Peter as his own, wants to offer Peter pack bonds to stabilise him, ground him, give him a purpose and a safe den to come home to, and then bond him tight with flames, shelter Peter in his sky and push him to his limits in expressing his mist. 

Stiles clamps down on his flame, softly pushes Erica to his side, between him and Lussuria, as he turns back to face the obstacle course and starts to contemplate just how much Peter Hale is _fucking things up_. 

Again. 

He ignores the way that Peter's presence, behind him, makes his skin crawl even while his flame hums with satisfaction.


End file.
